Ambition
by vaunie5962
Summary: Ma vision de la dernière scène d'amour de Brian et Justin dans l'épisode 513. Vieille fic que je ressors là. Chanson accompagnant cette scène: "Ambition" by the Doves. Nc-17 bien entendu et mentions d'unsafe sex. En cours de correction


Vieille fic que je ressors ici. C'est la seconde que j'avais écrite. N'ayant aucune review, j'étais vraiment déçue et l'avait enlevée. Alors je refais un essai, avec de toutes légères modifs. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Review please, please, please... Je n'ai jamais su ce que donnait cette fic. Et n'importe quel commentaire, négatif ou positif me va :-) J'ai juste ajouté les paroles de la chanson en fond car vraiment, avec "The Scientist" de Cold Play, je fonds sur ce morceau... Un conseil: regardez ce passage ou lisez si vous le souhaitez ma fic avec ce morceau et laissez-vous emporter.

_**"You did it!"**_

_**"Did what?"**_

_**"Became... The best homosexual you could possibly be!"**_

_PDV Justin:_

En entendant ça, je sens un peu de soulagement et de joie. Au fond, il avait réussi à m'aider au fil des années à remplir son objectif. Et aujourd'hui, il est fier de moi. Je ne peux que sourire en entendant ça.

Mais quand je relève mes yeux du sol, je ressens de la tristesse, car je sais que notre dernier moment avant très longtemps va arriver et je me dis.

"Combien je l'aime, est ce qu'il le sait?"

Son sourire, qui se veut chaleureux et rassurant me persuadent qu'il le sait déjà. Voulant profiter au maximum de nos derniers contacts, je mets mes mains sur ses épaules, tout timidement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus pour lui prouver tout mon amour et ma sincérité.

Et comme toujours, il prit l'initiative. Il attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains et colla soudainement ses lèvres aux miennes. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou et répondit instantanément au baiser, chaud et désespéré. Nos langues s'entremmêlèrent. Nous nous séparions à regret pour reprendre un peu nos souffles pour recommencer aussitôt.

Nos regards se croisèrent encore, en se disant par les yeux tout ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, encore un bec puis un nouvel échange. Celui-ci disait plus que tout:  
>"Je t'aime plus que tout mon ange. Tu vas me manquer."<p>

Comme je le dis, pas besoin de paroles pour le savoir. Nos regards faisaient le reste. Et nos baisers complétaient le tout.

Tendrement, sensuellement, sans aucun empressement, nous avons continué comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le contact de nos deux corps devenait indispensable à l'un comme à l'autre.

Faisant glisser une main de son cou à sa taille, je commençais à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise, toujours sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Toujours sans empressement, je la lui glissais de ses épaules en ôtant mes lèvres des siennes pour pouvoir goûter encore à cette partie du corps découverte. Mon amant n'était pas en reste: tout en mordillant et embrassant mon cou, il passait ses mains dans mon dos, poussant quelques gémissements de plaisir. Ses mains glissèrent dans les poches de mon jean, caressant sensuellement mes fesses et se pressant de plus en plus contre moi en continuant de laisser une marque sur mon cou.

Quand nos lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau, notre cadence n'avait toujours pas changé. Il était clair que cette nuit, rien ni personne ne nous fera sortir de ce moment si particulier. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le sexe pur et dur, elle était laissée à la démonstration de l'amour profond que l'on ressent pour l'un et l'autre et je n'aimerais n'être nul part ailleurs.

_PDV Brian:_

Quand je lui ai dis avant notre échange qu'il était devenu le meilleur homosexuel possible, je voulais lui montrer toute la fierté que j'avais pour lui. C'est vrai, il l'était, et en partie grâce à moi.

Ce soir, je me mettais donc en devoir de lui montrer toute ma fierté, tout mon amour, ma gratitude que j'avais envers lui. Et surtout lui montrer à quel point il allait me manquer. Donc pas de brusquerie, pas de sexe pur et dur.

Que des moments pour savourer, goûter, aimer et chérir ce corps, ces lèvres et cet homme tout simplement magnifique qui m'a fait le pur honneur de devenir le premier homme à enlever sa virginité, le premier homme à l'aimer (car oui, comme vous le savez tous, je n'ai pas eu besoin de mots dès le début pour lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui et combien je l'aimais). Et ce soir, je vais lui montrer au travers de chacun de mes gestes, une sorte de language muet que l'on a appris au cours de toutes ces années. Et qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Quand il en eut fini avec ma chemise, je lui faisais lever les bras pour pouvoir enlever son T-shirt et me surprenait à tracer les contours de ses épaules et ses tétons. Il en frissonnait doucement de plaisir.

Tout aussi délicatement, nous attrapions en même temps le bouton de nos jeans afin de les enlever, sans se lâcher une seule fois des yeux et entrecoupant nos actions de quelques baisers tendres. Il voulut l'enlever complètement mais je l'arrêtais d'une main, le tint par l'avant de son jean et le dirigea avec moi vers le canapé.

M'asseyant dessus, je lui laissais enfin le privilège de l'ôter, nos regards toujours fixés. Je le ramenais contre moi devant le canapé et prit le même plaisir tout en lui embrassant son nombril.

Une fois totalement nus, je me mis à genoux sur le canapé et tendit la main vers lui. Il la prit et vint me rejoindre dans la même position.

Nous avons repris notre tendre embrassade, tout serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne perdant pas un seul instant le contact, nos mains remontant du bas de nos dos jusqu'à nos épaules pour redescendre tendrement jusqu'aux fesses. Nous ne nous faisions que des petits becs mais ce moment était tellement parfait que je ne le voulais pas autrement.

Tout ce qui le composait, je voulais en être imprégné, le plus possible et le plus longtemps. Je continuais à faire circuler mes mains sur son corps en glissant de nouveau ma bouche sur son cou pour lui laisser une marque bien visible de moi pendant un bon moment. Qu'il fasse la même chose pendant ce temps ne m'étonna pas.

On resta bien cinq minutes comme ça à se "goûter" affectueusement avant de rejoindre de nouveau nos lèvres dans un nouveau baiser terriblement tendre. Je laissais mon front contre le sien, fermant les yeux, essayant de tout mémoriser de lui même les yeux clos. Lui donnant mon sourire le plus beau.

Quand je les rouvris, lui les avait toujours fermés. Oh mon dieu, quelle chance j'ai de l'avoir... Je me demande encore comment je vais pouvoir le laisser partir. Je ne connais qu'une seule façon: faire de cette dernière nuit la plus inoubliable possible.

Sans relâcher notre étreinte, je l'attirais un peu plus vers moi pour l'aider à s'allonger convenablement afin de pouvoir l'aimer avec tout ce qu'il m'est possible de lui donner.

_So ambition cuts you down _  
><em>Ain't a love as perfect <em>  
><em>Everybody knows it <em>  
><em>Something drove you down<em>

Le préparant soigneusement, sans aucune brusquerie, je ne le quittais plus du regard, faisant aller et venir mes doigts en lui en observant toutes ses réactions: de l'amour, de la joie et de la tristesse étaient mêlées dans ses yeux, ainsi que l'extase que je lui offrais avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Et quand je m'alignais à son entrée, sans capote, son sourire s'éclaira encore plus. Il avait enfin compris.

_PDV Justin:_

Oh putain je l'aime trop cet homme. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un peut aimer une autre personne aussi fort que ce que je ressens à cet instant.

Cette confiance, cet amour que je sens chez lui à l'instant précis où il se prépare à me pénétrer me font monter un peu plus au paradis.

Une sorte de dernier cadeau qu'il veut m'offrir. Le dernier dernier? Non je n'espère pas. Mais peu m'importe, je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde.

Renforçant mon étreinte encore plus autour de son corps de mes bras et jambes, je savais que ce qu'on allait vivre allait être plus magique que jamais.

Et quand enfin il entra dans mon cul serré, je ne pus retenir quelques larmes de couler, essayant d'enfouir mon visage au creux de son épaule.

Mais non, il s'offrait entièrement à moi ce soir et je voulais vivre ces instants jusqu'au bout. Ses mouvements étaient lents et... Oh Seigneur, que c'est bon! Nous deux à cet instant plus unis que jamais, nous laissant aller à ce bonheur qui nous était donné une dernière fois.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était ni depuis combien de temps l'on avait commencé, mais je m'en fichais totalement. J'aimerais rester comme ça pour l'éternité, dans ses bras à faire l'amour inlassablement.

Chaque pénétration et sortie de son pénis dans mon corps donnaient une sensation de chaleur extrême mais plus qu'agréable. MAGIQUE!

_Something as good _  
><em>Something new <em>  
><em>Somebody good <em>  
><em>Our ambition cuts us down <em>

Nous ne quittions plus une seule seconde du regard. Pas besoin de mots ni même de baisers, tout se lisait dans cet échange!

Quand nos orgasmes explosèrent en même temps, ce fut puissant et délicieux. Il venait de laisser à jamais sa marque de lui en moi.

Reprenant tout doucement nos souffles, nous ne nous séparions pas. Je ne voulais pas que cette nuit s'achève, je n'arriverais pas à le quitter comme ça.

Toujours sans un mot, par un simple échange de regards, il comprit et je compris qu'il voulait la même chose.

Gardant mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me souleva du canapé et nous dirigeâmes vers notre lit, celui qui aura partagé tellement de choses dans notre couple.

Il se décala de moi un petit peu pour boire un peu d'eau, m'en donnant ensuite puis tout de suite après avoir reposé la bouteille, nous reprîmes une longue embrassade. Cette fois-ci, nos lèvres et nos langues se firent plus quémandeuses, nous cherchions encore plus la saveur de l'un l'autre.

Je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser.

Lâchant sa délicieuse bouche à regret, je descendis progressivement sur son superbe corps musclé et délicieusement bronzé pour arriver à l'objet de mon désir.

Le prenant en bouche tendrement, je fis d'abord circuler ma langue sur la tête, la titillant avec plaisir, goûtant ainsi à son liquide chaud qui faisait son apparition. Je le lêchais longuement pour en savourer un maximum avant de me redresser un peu sur mes avant-bras et le prendre vraiment en bouche. J'entendis le long cri d'extase poussé par Brian, ce qui m'incita à le prendre plus profondément tout en caressant ses petites bourses toutes douces. Ne voulant pas qu'il explose tout de suite, je lâchais sa queue et descendit au niveau du testicule qui n'était pas un fake. Le mordillant un peu je déclenchais une nouvelle réaction chez mon amour, courbé littéralement sous l'effet du plaisir.

_There's not a love that's perfect _  
><em>But I, I live in hope<em>

Et timidement, je descendis vers son antre. J'hésitais un peu à lui faire ce rimming mais son regard suffit à me convaincre qu'il en avait autant envie que moi. Alors je lui donnais ce plaisir. Sa tête et son corps repartirent complètement en arrière tandis que je m'appliquais à lêcher, embrasser et le savourer, n'allant ni trop loin ni trop vite, en gardant le contact avec une de ses mains et l'autre sur son sexe qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfait.

Ses petites suppliques me poussèrent à arrêter donc je remontais doucement vers son visage, passant ma langue sur toutes les parties passantes et reprit un baiser sensuel et tellement tendre à la fois que je ne voulais qu'une chose: qu'il me refasse l'amour encore et encore et encore...

_Somebody good _  
><em>Somebody new <em>  
><em>Something as good <em>  
><em>Something that's mine <em>

_PDV Brian:_

Après lui avoir fait l'amour deux fois encore, nous étions totalement épuisés. Nous ruisselions de sueur mais totalement extasiés. Et là je me rendais compte que je venais de lui donner le meilleur au revoir possible.

J'étais totalement fatigué et je sentais mes yeux remplis de fatigue mais aussi de larmes quand j'observe une dernière fois l'homme que j'aime. Juste trois mots murmurés presque silencieusement "I love you" et il n'eut pas besoin de me le dire en retour car je le savais aussi. Nos larmes coulèrent tout doucement sur nos visages que je voulus essuyer de ma main.

Mais il la retint tendrement, supportant ce dernier vrai contact le plus possible. Je le regarde une dernière fois, n'arrivant pas à sortir d'autres mots que je sais inutiles à cet instant et le serre contre moi, le plus fort possible, comme pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Mais nous savons tous deux que demain matin, il ne sera plus là.

Et malgré l'envie, je ne trouve pas la force de lui dire une dernière fois:

"Je t'aime Justin. Motherfucking bitch how I'm gonna miss you!"

_Ain't a love that's perfect _  
><em>Everybody knows it <em>  
><em>Ambition cuts us down<em>

_Fin..._

_Alors?_


End file.
